Bad Luck
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: [ShikaIno] Shikamaru was winning in the card game but he didn't feel happy at all. The reason? His girlfriend was not by his side. Instead, she was talking with other guys, far across the room. Oh, yes... Shikamaru was jealous. ONESHOT


My inspiration for this story came from a Christmas party I went. There was a card game and I sat just beside a boy who had a crush on me for years. I didn't know what kind of game they played (him and his friends); I just sat there, watching. Then suddenly they began wagering things and this boy wagered me. My friends warned me that he'll probably "lose" me to his friends but I had no doubt because I knew he is a good player. But I don't know what went wrong; he never won even once. Then I said to him, "Maybe you're not supposed to sit beside me. I give you bad luck." But he refused to change his seat. He agreed about my statement at last because at one time, I left my seat to grab another drink and he was winning all the time I was gone. But when I came back to his side not long after that, he lost again and again.

I'm glad they did not take the wager seriously.

However, do enjoy this story.

**Only for Shika-Ino lovers.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**

**BAD LUCK**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi

* * *

**

Shikamaru was fuming with burning rage. He wasn't supposed to feel that way because Lady Luck was smiling down on him all the time and her blessing shone from each card he picked. His genius was helping him in the game, too, and even though he had a few drinks before the game began, the alcohol in his blood was not a bother. Not even a bit.

At the same time, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were fuming with burning rage as well.

Why? For the nth time that night, the trio lost to the obvious lazy guy in their New Year Eve's card game party. That was why.

There was no doubt about it; Shikamaru was winning.

He should be smiling with victory right now, but on the contrary, the wrinkles on his forehead deepened and he showed his murderous scowl to the world.

And though his eyes were transfixing on his cards, his brain was busily processing the strategies but his heart was hammering with a pang of unwanted, uneasy, uncomfortable raging feelings.

There was no doubt about it; Shikamaru was burning with jealousy.

He growled as he glanced to his side, taking in the sight of a stunning blonde; who at that time, was standing near the window, far across the room, talking with some random people, which all of them happened to be guys. His eyes widened upon seeing the blonde giggled along with their jokes and he burned even more –though he knew she wasn't flirting or doing anything beyond the gap of just talking with any of them. He nearly fall from his chair when suddenly one guy placed his _dirty_ hand on purpose on the blonde's shoulder and slightly leaning into her. His face almost touched hers, dammit!

Shikamaru gripped his cards tight. Oh, yes… He was totally pissed.

He was glad when finally the game was over –with the winning part on his side, of course. They were taking a break actually. He excused himself from his friends for a few minutes and made his way to the blonde in quick, big strides.

He grabbed her arm roughly, ignoring her questioning look and hurriedly led her out of the house, all the way to a dark spot in the backyard.

Wasting no time, he pushed her slender body into the cold wall and pinned her with his own. He didn't give her a chance to speak or yelp or yell because he stopped her attempt in a single, powerful kiss the moment she opened her mouth to retort his harsh doing.

At first, she didn't react. She just gave him time to let all his emotions out on her, feel his desire and want toward her. Then after he calmed down a little, she slid her arms up to his shoulders and circled his neck, bringing his head closer to hers and slammed her lips against his in matching passion.

The sound of their kissing noises was clearly audible, breaking the silent night.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" She asked him softly once they tamed their ragged breaths, allowing the air filled their almost empty lungs. "Did something bother you? You didn't lose, did you?"

He breathed into her exposed neck. "No. In fact, I won."

"So, what's the problem? You look mad as hell."

His deep, dark eyes met her blue ones. "You, Ino. You trouble me. A lot."

She gave a soft, shrill laughter. Her voice echoed throughout the night. "Oh?" She asked with amusement. "What did I do?"

"Talking to other guys. Laughing, enjoying their company. One of them almost got you, you know."

"That's all?" She tapped his cheek playfully. "You're jealous, I can tell."

He growled, confirming her assumption.

"You're such a baby." She cooed. "Huh? Baby…"

"Don't call me that." He groped her rear rather hard. She jumped a little in surprise but allowed his wandering hands. "I hate that pet name."

"Aw…" She purred softly in his ear, yearning a kiss from him again. She didn't need to ask; he was going to give her one anyway. "But I'm bored out there. Sakura and Hinata were with you guys. I have no one to talk to. What else could I do?"

He kissed her hard, almost biting her lips before answering, "Just sit by my side. That's all."

"You don't want me by your side…" A doubted look flashed in her eyes but his eyes clearly insisted. "Are you sure?"

"Damn sure."

"Really truly?"

"How troublesome…" He sighed. "Yes, honey. Really truly."

She smirked. Pushing herself off of the wall, she adjusted her clothes and his before grabbing his arm and guided him back to the party. "Just remember one thing, baby. If anything happens, remind yourself that _you_ are the one who ask for it."

"Not a problem." He stole a kiss from her again before entered the house.

When they arrived at the table, he could see the grinning faces of Naruto, Kiba and Chouji upon seeing his girlfriend in his arm. Sakura and Hinata looked excited as well.

They just knew what Ino _was_ to him.

"Let's play." Naruto didn't waste anytime. His blue eyes were burning alive. Kiba had his maniacal glints in each of his cunning eye and Chouji stopped eating for _good_.

The cards were given out and soon, the dealing began.

Not long since the moment passed, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji couldn't help the smile on their faces. So does their companions; Sakura and Hinata.

And Shikamaru was smiling as well. He wasn't supposed to feel that way because Lady Luck already bid farewell to him and her blessing gone from each card her picked. And even though he still had his genius in him, that particular thing wasn't helping in the current game. Don't blame the innocent alcohol, though.

Why? For the first time that night, the trio won against the obvious lazy guy in their New Year Eve's card game party. That was why.

There was no doubt about it; Shikamaru was losing.

He should be frowning with defeat right now, but on the contrary, the wrinkles on his forehead shown before had ceased away and he proudly showed his genuine smile to the world.

And though his eyes were transfixing on his cards, his brain was busily processing the strategies but his heart was hammering with jolts of excitement, exhilaration, comfortable arousing feelings.

There was no doubt about it; Shikamaru was burning with passion and desire –just by the sweet scent of Ino's perfume every time he inhaled and the way her fingers teasing his knee secretly under the table in circular motions brought his arousal up from one level to the highest degree. And oh, not to mention her body was pressed fully against his one side, allowing him to feel her soft, sensuous curves.

There was no doubt about it; Ino could be– no, Ino _was_ a distraction to him even by a single movement of her finger. He couldn't do anything right whenever she was around.

"How much did you lose?" She asked after the game was over.

He sighed. "Too troublesome to count. Ah… I don't care. Just let it be."

"But _I_ care." She glared at him before running off to Naruto, Kiba and Chouji to count his losing. She came back to him with obvious anger framed in her beautiful face.

"Shikamaru! I could not believe you!" She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth never stopped chanting. "That's A LOT! Seriously, how could you lost _that_ much?!"

He shrugged uncaringly, taking in her heated look. He didn't know why but it was always enjoyable seeing her burned with wrath; her cheeks flushed with deep pink and her eyes were blaring with fire. His body reacted all so suddenly when his feelings overtook his nerves; he shut her up without warning, kissing her over and over again.

"I knew I shouldn't sit by your side," she muttered softly, her head rested at the crook of his neck, her delicate fingers traced his collarbone in sensual motions. "You knew, too. You never won every time. I'm such your bad luck."

"Heh, I don't care." He mused. "Instead of losing you to some guys, I rather lose the game."

"I'm just glad you didn't wager me."

"Troublesome… I'm still sane, you know."

She smiled and picked a card from the deck. She brought the card closer to her face and pressed her lips firmly on the card, marking it with her lipstick. Then, she gave the card to him.

He eyed the card skeptically. It was the queen of hearts. He frowned. "What for?"

"Replacement."

"Replacement?"

"It has my mark." She pointed at the bright red lipstick. "Consider this card as me. Keep it. That way, you'll have my company and I don't have to sit by your side every time you play –so that you will not lose the game anymore."

He looked at the card long. "Nah," he tossed the card back on the table. "I don't need your replacement. I need the real you."

"But I'm your bad luck." She reminded him. "You knew that. Naruto, Kiba and Chouji knew that, too. Can't you see their wicked grins upon seeing me?"

"I don't care."

"But I ca-"

"I don't give a damn." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and planted his lips on her forehead lightly. He tightened his hold on her. "Bad luck or not, I need you by my side, honey. Always."

She chuckled softly. "That's flattering to hear, baby."

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

Happy New Year, minna!


End file.
